


My OCs XD!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [133]
Category: Gotham (TV), Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Absolute Trash, Crack, Cringe, Drug Use, Gary Stu, Lots of sexual content, Mary Sue, Multi, OC Sheets, Stalking, Swearing, alcohol use, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: i mad sum sugoi OCS xd.((these are troll OCs. No opinions expressed within this trash reflect my (the author)’s own and it is not supposed to be taken seriously. The grammar is so awful it’s difficult to read and the OCs suck, but I hope this makes you laugh at how bad it is))





	My OCs XD!

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, I don’t agree with most of the trash in this- I just grabbed a bunch of random stuff and shoved it together to make the worst OCs I could.
> 
> This isn’t even the first time I’ve done this- https://www.quotev.com/story/8115974/Elpops-Brilliant-Collection-of-Stupid-Stories/27
> 
> As you can tell if you click on the link, all of that was written years ago during my trashy Hetaboo phase. I’m so sorry. But yes, even the OC in the link is a troll.
> 
> OC sheet is from Deviantart, but it didn’t belong to the person who posted it so I’m afraid I can’t credit it. Excuse my French, but it’s a shit OC sheet anyway so I’m not gonna lose sleep over not being able to credit its creator. I say that because it’s poorly structured, doesn’t include a lot of key information and repeats a lot of stuff.
> 
> Enjoy...?

konnichiwa so thez r ma ocs xd idk where the templat cums from lev me alon u baka h8ers or i will sned jack merido 2kill u xd.

OC no 1 XD! fandom is lotflies obvs xd.

PERSONAL

Character's Full Name: Rosa Tana Ciciliana Magpie Sunshine Rainboom the 45th.  
Reason or meaning of name: it’s sugoi Nickname: Dhammacakkapavattana Sutta Reason for nickname: it sounds cool

Birthdate: 32/46 3092 xd  
Astrological Sign: Geminauapricon (AN- what’s a star sign? Lol idk XD)

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Age: 13 (oldest on the island xd)  
How old does s/he appear? 16 (she has huuuuge bobs. liek G cup at least!!!!!1!)  
Eye Color: one is pink the other is purple and red and blue mixed up.  
Glasses or contacts?- no ofc not she’s not a doichebog.  
Hair color: rainbow but also sexah blonde and v v hawt.  
Distinguishable hair feature (bald, receding hairline, etc.): ew no. her hair changes colour based on her mood and gets set on fiyah wen she’s REAAALY mad.  
Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc?) thicc  
Typical hairstyle: sexy  
Height: 7 fot 2. She is nine inches becaz the pron i warched sed thats a sexy length 4 hair i think.  
Weight: skinny  
Type of body/build: sexy ourglas.  
Nationality: amerikan.  
Skin tone: tanned  
Skin type: cute.  
Shape of face: sexy  
Distinguishing Marks? Scars? ew no  
Most predominant feature: her bobs.  
Resembles (famous or not): Gerard way and Amy Lee.  
Accent? sexy porn⭐️  
Is s/he healthy? If not, why not: yes becoz shes sexy.  
Physical disabilities: no gross  
Physical abilities (what is character good at? sports, etc.): everything

FAVORITES

Color: BLACK XD  
Music: panic at the disco and twenty one pilots  
Food: dango and onigiri  
Literature: lotf OFC  
Expressions: tears of blud and that whit stuf dat mak mini ppl  
Book: lotf  
Quote: ‘You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty.’- hatsune miku  
Expletive(s) (swears): fuck  
Mode of transportation: penis

HABITS

Smokes: What? How often? weed every day  
Drinks: What? How often? juice and soda evry jour  
Worst bad habit? she has smexy timwith evry cut boi she mets and chets on her boifrends  
Quirks: finds piggy hawt

BACKGROUND

Hometown: nirvana  
Type of childhood: traumatic  
First memory: being eten by a demon and cursed to hav magic powers  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Why? she was rapped by Kanye west and it rasksjd her 4 lief. the island hlped her 2 wok thru her problems xd.  
Lower education: all.  
Higher education: much.  
Booksmart or streetsmart? Both XD!  
Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies? shes a v strict and devoted cathloci.

FIRSTS:

Job? sugar baby  
Kiss? jack merridew  
Sexual experience? ralph 

FAMILY

Mother (name): bich  
Relationship with her: abusive  
Father (name): bastard (liek romano XDDDD any Hetalians her xd?)  
Relationship with him: abusive  
Siblings: ded  
Birth order: divine  
Relationship with each: fuc  
Children of Siblings: idfk  
Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): idk  
Close to family? Yes/No no

CHILDREN

Does character have child(ren)? no she haz abortions wen jac and donald trump got her preggant  
How many? Non  
Are all children with the same partner? yea they’re in his harem as his subs  
If no, why not? FUC  
If no, what is the custody arrangement? fuck  
How does character relate to his/her child(ren)? Idk  
Which child is character's favorite? Why? herself because she’s hawt andnkawaaii and sugoi  
Character's most favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? Idfk  
Character's least favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? IDFK H8ER  
Is relationship with children good? NO  
Is relatioinship with children important to character? NO

OCCUPATION

Where does character work? sex  
How many years? all of them  
Relationship with co-workers? bad  
Like his/her job? Why or why not? fucc  
Dream job: ivna Trump

ATTITUDE

Greatest fear: not being by daddy trump’s side  
Worst thing that could happen to him/her? sum1 kilimgm daddy trump  
What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil? her boifrends bein kild  
Character is most at ease when: shes succing churros  
Most ill at ease when: not succing chruos  
Priorities: orgasm  
Philosophy: sex or die bich  
How s/he feels about self: love  
Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: None  
If granted one wish, what would it be? Why? to hav teh sexy tims w/ every hawt boi in the sekai @ once xd!  
Daredevil or cautious? sexy  
Same when alone? she uses a banana or eggplojt or asparagus. sumtims all 3  
Biggest regret? None  
Biggest accomplishment: havin sex w/ her boifrends on the empir stat  
Minor accomplishments: there all major  
Character's darkest secret: shes actually a ~~Mary Sue Bitch~~ neko angel demon vocaloid XD!  
Does anyone else know? no  
If yes, did character tell them? Fucc no  
If no, how did they find out? fuc

PERSONALITY

Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): all of them  
Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): doesn’t hav any xd  
Character's soft spot: daddy’s dicks  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? Yea  
If not, how does character hide it? By putting them in her mouth or vaGna (thars were dics go rite? idk xd!)  
Biggest vulnerability: no cumm 4 brekfast  
Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not)? (lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride) all of them  
Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? (chastity, abstinence, leberality, diligence, patience, kindness, humility) all of them

TRAITS

Optimist or pessimist? Sexy bich  
Introvert or extrovert? extravert  
Drives and motivations? Sex  
Talents (hidden or not)?all  
Extremely skilled at: everything  
Extremely unskilled at: noth8ng  
Good characteristics: all  
Character flaws: None  
Mannerisms: hawt evry1 who meets her fals in luv w/ her on site.  
Peculiarities: None

SELF-PERCEPTION

One word character would use to describe self: sexy  
One paragraph description of how character would describe self: Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwartsin England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

 

What does character consider best physical characteristic? boobs  
What does character consider worst physical characteristic? None  
Are these realistic assessments? yea  
If not, why not? Baka  
How CHARACTER thinks others perceive him/her? sugoi and hawt  
What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second...) none  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
If change #1 was made, would character be as happy as s/he thinks? yes  
If not, why not? None

INTERRELATION WITH OTHERS

Is character divorced? Why? no  
If yes, how many times? 33.59876  
Has character ever cheated on any significant other? yes  
How does character relate to others? by having sex with them  
How is s/he perceived by...  
Strangers? sexy  
Friends? 10/10 wud do again  
Wife/Husband/Lover? wow she’s so sexy and sugoi I wanna hav her babbies!

daddy trump- baby girl is so fine i wanna stick my dick between her walls and hav Mexico pay for the condom  
Children? wanna b her  
Co-workers? sex one wekends not wek  
Protagonist? is her  
Antagonist? is her  
First impression character makes is: sexy  
What happens to change this perception? sex  
What do family/friends like most about character? sexiness  
What do family/friends like least about character? nothing

GOALS

Immediate goal(s): sex w/ evry boi on planet  
Long range goal(s): I just want a nice little house with a kid and a fluffy, white dog and a garden and the man of my dreams. I even want the white picket fence.  
How does character plan to accomplish goal(s)? sweden  
How will other people around character be affected? die

PROBLEMS/CRISIS

How character react in a crisis (calm/panic/etc.)? gets neked  
How does character face problems? sex!  
Kinds of problems character usually runs into: biches getin in the way of yaoi  
How does character react to NEW problems? sex  
How does character react to change? sex

GENERAL

Jewelry? lots  
Other accessories? Drives a ... : dick  
Where does character live? heaven  
With anyone? Yes/No god no  
Where does character want to live? trump tower  
Spending habits (frugal, spendthrift, etc)? infinite money  
What does s/he do too much of? Too little of? sex  
Most prized possession: Why? her vagina because it’s hawt  
Play musical instrument? yes  
Which one(s)? all of them  
How did s/he learn? she knew from birth  
Does character like animals? no  
Any pets? a dragon  
Likes music? yes  
What kind? Goffic 

TECHNICAL

Owns a computer? Yes/No yes  
If not, why not? Bich  
"Handle": wtf  
Meaning to character: fuck  
Uses computer for business, pleasure, both? pleasure. sexual.  
Play computer games? yes  
If yes, which game(s)? erotica  
If yes, how many hours per day? 24  
If so, are they/it multiplayere game/s? yes  
Name used on each game & meaning to character? sex_goddess_xd. it describes her life on a deep, interpersonal level.  
List 4 online site(s) (URLs) visited daily:  
1\. pornhub.com  
2\. xhamster.com  
3\. damplips.com  
4\. hentaigasm.com

5\. fetlife.com

UNCATEGORIZED

Person character secretly admires: herself  
Person character was most influenced by: herself  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Why Donald trump becaus sexy

Boyfriends- DONALD TRUMP XD AND LUKAS RIPTIDE XD

OC 2 XD! He’s from Gotham xd

PERSONAL

Character's Full Name: Lukas Riptide.  
Reason or meaning of name: He was named after the Norwegian fjords and the song by Vance Joy.

Nickname: Ocean Boy.  
Reason for nickname: He’s a villain who uses the ocean as a weapon.  
Birthdate: idk.  
Astrological Sign: idk

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Age: 21  
How old does s/he appear? 19  
Eye Color: Ocean blue.  
Glasses or contacts? Glasses when disguised as a GCPD worker.

Hair color: White with natural light blue streaks.  
Distinguishable hair feature (bald, receding hairline, etc.): Choppy with one wild curl.  
Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc?) Thicc and clean.  
Typical hairstyle: choppy with one wild curl.  
Height: 6’3”  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Type of body/build: Athletic.  
Nationality: Half Korean Half American, basically the ocean.  
Skin tone: Cockasian.  
Skin type: Smooth, not oily whatsoever.  
Shape of face: Angular, strong jawline.  
Distinguishing Marks? Scars? One under his left eye. Big and prominent.  
Most predominant feature: His eyes.

Resembles (famous or not): No one but himself~  
Accent? A little bit Korean. He struggles to pronounce ‘r’s.  
Is s/he healthy? If not, why not: Not really. He has MaDD and is recovering from depression.  
Physical disabilities: He is blind in his right eye due to ocean pollution.  
Physical abilities (what is character good at? sports, etc.): watersports (both definitions of the term ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

FAVORITES

Color: ocean blue  
Music: whale song, punk rock  
Food: Anything spicy.  
Literature: He loves philosophy, particularly Friedrich Nietzsche.  
Expressions: The idiom about the cat getting her feet wet.  
Book: DC Comics, eheheh~  
Quote: ‘One cannot deny love.’ -Oswald. Cobblepot.  
Expletive(s) (swears): Shit, piss.  
Mode of transportation: A motorbike, ice blue and neon blue with wave patterns on it.

HABITS

Smokes: What? How often? Cigarettes, 50 packs a day when he’s bored.  
Drinks: What? How often? Anything he can get his hands on, but loves hard vodka.  
Worst bad habit? Probably singing out of tune.  
Quirks: Wanders Gotham searching for GCPD cops to trigger. Occasionally breaks into Oswald’s house just to watch him sleep and stroke his hair.

BACKGROUND

Hometown: Gotham  
Type of childhood: Unmemorable.  
First memory: His first day of school. He bumped into a young kid walking the streets alone. This kid grew up to become Penguin, but then he was just some kid.  
Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Why? His mother’s death. It tore him apart.  
Lower education: Went to a public school in Gotham.  
Higher education: Another public school in Gotham, this time a high school.  
Booksmart or streetsmart? Streetsmart.  
Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies? Proud frisbeetarian who dabbles in theistic Luciferianism.

FIRSTS:

Job? Worked in Fish Mooney’s club as a waiter for a week.  
Kiss? With his beautiful girlfriend Rosa Tana Ciciliana Magpie Sunshine Rainboom the 45th.  
Sexual experience? With Donald Trump, soon followed by Rosa.

FAMILY

Mother (name): Lucy Fur.  
Relationship with her: Very good.  
Father (name): Unknown.  
Relationship with him: Never met him, but resents him greatly.  
Siblings: Saoirse, 7 years old.  
Birth order: Lukas, than Saoirse.  
Relationship with each: They got along, but she disappeared alongside his mother into the ocean. He misses her sometimes.  
Children of Siblings: None.  
Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): He lived with his uncle until he became 18. It was fun.  
Close to family? Yes/No No.

CHILDREN 

Does character have child(ren)? No.  
How many? None.  
Are all children with the same partner? No children.  
If no, why not? No children.  
If no, what is the custody arrangement? N/A.  
How does character relate to his/her child(ren)? N/A  
Which child is character's favorite? Why? N/A  
Character's most favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? N/A  
Character's least favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? N/A  
Is relationship with children good? N/A  
Is relatioinship with children important to character? N/A

OCCUPATION

Where does character work? Currently as a low-ranking Officer in the GCPD, but he’s also a super villain.  
How many years? All his life for the ocean boy, but only a year at the GCPD.  
Relationship with co-workers? He was friends with Ed Nygma before the latter left to become the Riddler, and he got along well with Miss Kringle before she died. His other co-workers just make fun of him. As a villain, he’s close-ish to the Penguin and the Riddler, but Barbara Kean and Co hate him.  
Like his/her job? Why or why not? Loves being a super villain because it’s so empowering and freeing, but hates being bullied by his co-workers at the GCPD. He only works there to harvest information for his schemes.  
Dream job: God.

ATTITUDE

Greatest fear: Death.  
Worst thing that could happen to him/her? Watching Oswald Cobblepot die in front of him.  
What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil? Gotham’s destruction by anyone other than him.  
Character is most at ease when: He’s with his girlfriend and boyfriend.  
Most ill at ease when: He’s being attacked.  
Priorities: Keeping his loved ones safe, flooding Gotham.  
Philosophy: Friedrich Nietzsche’s words really speak with him. He also like Anton LaVey’s view on life.  
How s/he feels about self: He’s okay. Not too great, not too bad either. Just like everyone in Gotham really.  
Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: He once was caught in the act of fetish play, and his fetishes are far from dignified.  
If granted one wish, what would it be? Why? To spend the rest of his days in happy bliss with his girlfriend, boyfriend and Oswald.  
Daredevil or cautious? Daredevil, but he pretends to be cautious around others.  
Same when alone? See above.  
Biggest regret? Not saving his mother when he had the chance.  
Biggest accomplishment: Getting Oswald to be his friend.  
Minor accomplishments: Almost flooding Gotham, fucking over the GCPD a grand total of 51 times.  
Character's darkest secret: ~~He secretly doesn’t want to be a super villain- he just wants to live a normal, happy life far away from Gotham and everything else.~~ He has a fetish for scat and golden showers, something he takes full advantage of whenever he’s with Donald Trump. Sometimes Rosa joins in too.  
Does anyone else know? Yes, Donald and Rosa.  
If yes, did character tell them? Yes for Donald, Rosa found out alone.  
If no, how did they find out? She caught them during play time. Was pretty cool with it and joined in willingly.

PERSONALITY

Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): His ability to remain calm in any situation.  
Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): He sometimes acts too impulsively, leading to mistakes.  
Character's soft spot: Oswald Cobblepot.  
Is this soft spot obvious to others? No, but the guy himself has some suspicions.  
If not, how does character hide it? He never mentions Oswald at all to anyone unless they bring him up, and even then he acts like he’s only heard of him in passing.  
Biggest vulnerability: His secrets being shared.  
Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not)? (lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride) All of them, both fighting and giving into. That’s how humans work.  
Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? (chastity, abstinence, leberality, diligence, patience, kindness, humility) These points are stupid on an OC sheet. First of all, the first one and the second are bullshit. He experiences the others in different degrees because THAT’S HOW HUMANS WORK.

TRAITS

Optimist or pessimist? Pessimist.  
Introvert or extrovert? Introvert.  
Drives and motivations? Making Oswald his, protecting those he loves. Oh, and helping the ocean to consume the Earth.  
Talents (hidden or not)? Being able to manipulate the ocean into anything he wants.  
Extremely skilled at: Water manipulation, deceiving people, stalking Oswald.  
Extremely unskilled at: Making friends, Kentucky Klondike fucking.  
Good characteristics: Calm and rational, willing to listen.  
Character flaws: Well, he’s a supervillain. Awkward and weird.

Mannerisms: Talks with a slight accent making him difficult to understand at first. Always walks left foot first.  
Peculiarities: His hair sometimes changes colour when he enters water, especially when it’s ocean water.

SELF-PERCEPTION

One word character would use to describe self: Here.  
One paragraph description of how character would describe self: And then there's Matthew. Poor, pathetic, pitiable Matthew Williams. Twenty-one, living in a one-room apartment he can barely afford, in the worst end of town nonetheless, and struggling with two and a half jobs to try and make ends meet. He's barely succeeding; hot water is a gift from his landlord four times a week, for half an hour at a time, and he doesn't remember the last time he watched television other than the news or CBC. Needless to say, he's depressed. Verydepressed. Hell, the kid doesn't even have the time to fit suicide into his schedule (not to say he hasn't tried, though, cause he has. 82 times, actually).

What does character consider best physical characteristic? His hair.  
What does character consider worst physical characteristic? His dick. It’s small.  
Are these realistic assessments? Yeah, pretty much.  
If not, why not? Idk.  
How CHARACTER thinks others perceive him/her? Kinda awkward, but his boyfriend and girlfriend think he’s the best in the world.  
What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second...)  
1\. His relationship status with Oswald Cobblepot.  
2\. His penis size.  
3\. His natural hair style.  
4\. His pessimism.  
If change #1 was made, would character be as happy as s/he thinks? No.  
If not, why not? He’d be even happier.

INTERRELATION WITH OTHERS

Is character divorced? Why? No.  
If yes, how many times? No.  
Has character ever cheated on any significant other? Never. But if Oswald was into him, he’d cheat on his boyfriend and girlfriend in a heartbeat.  
How does character relate to others? He struggles, but generally smiling helps.  
How is s/he perceived by...  
Strangers? An awkward weirdo who can’t keep a straight face.  
Friends? A cute, kind guy who likes riddles, puzzles, blue cake and the ocean.  
Wife/Husband/Lover? Very hawt xd. Donald Trump also thinks he’s a wonderful sugar baby.  
Children? DOESN’T HAVE ANY MEIN GOTT.  
Co-workers? An awkward douchebag who’s annoying as fuck. Also stranger applies here. To Ed and Kristen, it’s friend opinion. To Oswald, he’s kind of creepy but he’ll trust him for time time being.  
Protagonist? Jim... hasn’t really noticed him. And he’s never met Bruce. So neutral?  
Antagonist? It’s technically Oswald so see above.  
First impression character makes is: An awkward weirdo who can’t keep a straight face.  
What happens to change this perception? They become friends.  
What do family/friends like most about character? His sense of humour.  
What do family/friends like least about character? The fact he kills people for fun.

GOALS

Immediate goal(s): Flooding Gotham.  
Long range goal(s): Marrying Oswald Cobblepot and adopting Martin and Ed Nygma with him.  
How does character plan to accomplish goal(s)? By seducing him... somehow.  
How will other people around character be affected? Well, Donald Trump might nuke him and Rosa might kick his ass, but it’ll like, totally be worth it just to feel that sweet Penguin beak on his lips.

PROBLEMS/CRISIS

How character react in a crisis (calm/panic/etc.)? He stays calm.  
How does character face problems? With a tidal wave. Literally.  
Kinds of problems character usually runs into: The GCPD and Barbara Kean being assholes.  
How does character react to NEW problems? With a tsunami. Literally.  
How does character react to change? He washes it away with a sweet, sweet wave. Literally. It’s sweet oil.

GENERAL

Jewelry? Surfer necklace.  
Other accessories? Drives a ... : Carmenita-style flying car.  
Where does character live? Gotham.  
With anyone? Yes/No no.  
Where does character want to live? With Oswald.  
Spending habits (frugal, spendthrift, etc)? Frugal.  
What does s/he do too much of? Too little of? Worrying. Having fun. Guess which applies to which.  
Most prized possession: Why? A lock of Oswald’s hair he stole in his sleep. It’s worth even more to him than his mother’s precious diamond locket. He really loves that penguin.  
Play musical instrument? Yes.  
Which one(s)? An electric guitar.  
How did s/he learn? Fish Mooney taught him.  
Does character like animals? Yes.  
Any pets? A budgie called Oswald. He named him after the man he loves most in the world.  
Likes music? Yes.  
What kind? Punk rock.

TECHNICAL

Owns a computer? Yes/No No.  
If not, why not? He’s broke.  
"Handle":  
Meaning to character: I didn’t understand this part of the OC sheet? The fuck?  
Uses computer for business, pleasure, both? Pleasure.  
Play computer games? Yes.  
If yes, which game(s)? COD.  
If yes, how many hours per day? 1 and a half.  
If so, are they/it multiplayere game/s? Yes.  
Name used on each game & meaning to character? Idk  
List 4 online site(s) (URLs) visited daily:  
1\. Pornhub.com  
2\. YouTube.com  
3\. Twitter.com  
4\. Fetlife.com

UNCATEGORIZED

Person character secretly admires: Oswald Cobblepot.  
Person character was most influenced by: His mother.  
Most important person in character's life before story starts: Why Oswald Cobblepot, because he’s amazing.

 

Donald trump xd.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote for Rosa is actually a Gandhi quote, her paragraph is from My Immortal (a HP fanfic) and her long term goal is stolen from Catch Perfect, an incredible fanfic by George Devalier (but I’m biased- you can find it here and see for yourself- https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2348750/George-deValier ).
> 
> The quote for Lukas actually is an Oswald Cobblepot quote (it’s from late Season 3 but I don’t know the episode sorry.) and the paragraph is stolen from Part Right, Half Wrong and a Third Crazy- yet another Hetalia fanfic! I’ve been feeling very nostalgic lately towards my days in the APH fandom. I miss having all those ships.
> 
> Also, all of the websites are real sites! On Rosa’s OC sheet, all the sites listed are free-to-access porn sites (hentaigasm is for hentai, as you may have guessed) and fetlife is Facebook for those into kink s (particularly those associated with BDSM). I had to do way too much research to write this trash... Maybe that’s why it took me two hours? T - T
> 
> Prompt- Two random cringey OCs in a love triangle with Donald Trump.
> 
> Original Number- 296.
> 
> Okay, I’m going to sleep as I should have done hours ago because I have exams on Monday and I’m gonna fail all of them.
> 
> Adios.


End file.
